


Mettaton 's interview

by popaandreea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popaandreea/pseuds/popaandreea
Summary: Mettaton has a special edition interview where he's talking about his wetting habits.





	Mettaton 's interview

Mettaton was in his fabulous pink room, getting ready for yet another interview. But this time around it wasn't just a simple interview. It was a special edition interview where he responded to some of his fans' questions regarding his... wetting habits. That's right. A few months ago Mettaton accidentally peed himself on stage after having too much coffee and forgot to use the restroom beforehand. It was embarrassing for him, but it really boosted his ratings. There were so many people in the Underground that had this fetish and Mettaton was sure to satisfy all of them. Since then, he began posting videos of himself desperate and wetting himself on kinky sites. Most of those videos were so popular they managed to get millions of likes! 

But today, all those fans that prayed to see him peeing himself were able to watch their Idol desperate during a live interview. Mettaton was sitting on his puffy light pink sofa while having his makeup and hair get ready. He was slurping from a big orange juice can while keeping his legs crossed in an elegant manner. 

Brushing a bang off, he said smiling lecherously "Let's do this, darlings!" 

Thus, the screen opened and a fabulous entertainer appeared, smiling charmingly at the camera. At home, his boyfriend Papyrus was ready to watch him, sitting in front of the TV screen with a big bag of popcorn. He knew he'll get really turned on by the thought of his kinky boyfriend being desperate. Just then Sans came in. 

"What's up, bro? " but just then he realized what Papyrus was watching at. 

" Shhhh... Not now, Sans! Mettaton is gonna give us an interview about his peeing habits"

Sans looked weirded out by that, then left. 

"Hello there, darlings! "said Mettaton while placing a hand in his crotch slyly. 

" As many of you may know, Dr Alphys was careful to give me all the human functions out the.... And the urinating function is one of them. " he crossed his legs, then leaned on his sofa a little. 

" As many of you may know, I just love holding it in for as long as possible... Even in situations where it isn't needed. Social, today I'm gonna answer your most beloved questions, about my... Well... Wetting habits" he giggled then said "Oh what a naughty robot I am!" 

Mettaton began bouncing around slightly "So go on beauties. Just ask and I'll tell you. Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you. Before the interview, I just had three big cups of orange juice that's JUST WANTS to come out any minute." he began massaging his crotch. 

"But anyway, let's see the first question " Mettaton took the envelope with the questions from fans. He began reading. 

" So, first question : Mettaton, how is a robot like you able to go to the bathroom. Aren't you made of metal? Well, that's a perfectly good question, darling! And I'm gonna answer you. I kinda have a cooling system that helps me protect myself against high temperatures. So, whenever the water gets too heated, I have to eliminate it from my body... I guess it's similar to going to the restroom " he kept crossing and uncrossing his legs desperately. 

" Alright, next question : Have you ever been in a situation where you thought you aren't going to make it? Oh, of course I was, dear!

Just then, a flashback appeared. Mettaton was at Alphys' house, doing his manicure, while drinking some water. It was incredibly hot in there and he couldn't help but venture himself with his pink fan. Until he realized how badly he needed to 'go'. He quickly rushed to the restroom, only to realize it was locked. 

"Hey, is someone in there, darling? " he said in a sing-song voice while crossing his legs, almost falling on the ground due to his incredibly high pink heels. 

Undyne, Alphys ' girlfriend was in the bathroom taking a well-deserved shower after a day of fighting. 

" Oh, no! Don't tell me it's Alphys' prissy robot creation. What do ya want? "

" Undyne, sweetheart, please let me in. I'm really having an emergency right now" he said while beating his spiky heels on the floor so loudly Undyne could hear. 

"You're a guy, aren't you? Just piss in the backyard! " replied Undyne from the other side. 

There was no way in hell Mettaton could ever stoop himself that low! No way! 

" Please, darling! Let me in" he pleaded while swinging his hips back and forth"

Undyne scoffed, getting quite annoyed at this point. 

"Fine. But just close your eyes or you're a dead robot! "

" Alright, dear" he said while putting his hands on his eyes and turning his back. 

Undyne came out and Mettaton quickly entered in, letting it all out. Ahhhh... It felt so good! 

The flashback just ended and everyone was applauding Mettaton. 

"Thank you so much, darlings. I gotta say - I'm so glad I made it... Well, at least this time around"

Mettaton crossed his fabulous legs again, while opening another envelope. 

"Do you have that one special person that enjoys seeing you wet the most? Oh, yessss! My gorgeous boyfriend, Papy! I really enjoy playing desperate for him"

"Wowie, Mettaton. Thank you for mentioning me! "said Papyrus all excited in front of the TV. 

Another flashback appears. 

Papyrus was sitting in the bed after a long day. Then, he suddenly saw Mettaton, showing up in his room, wearing a lacy black tank top with a pink bow in front, black lace panties that showed off his nice ass and black boots. 

"Hi, Papy dear! " he said while leaning against the wall." Wanna have some fun? "

" Wowie.... " said Papyrus in awe. Mettaton was unexplainably pretty and sexy today. 

While the robot crossed his legs discretely, Papyrus couldn't help but notice he had to go to the restroom. 

Mettaton came to his boyfriend, kissing him on his non-existent lips

" You like that, darling? " said Mettaton while swinging his hips back and forth. 

" Mettaton... Do you need to use the bathroom? You really look like you need to. Umm... It's down the hall if you do" said Papyrus sympathetically.


End file.
